


Jury

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [116]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e11 Appointment in Samarra, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolene and the Grim Reaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jury

"Where are we going?" Jolene asks the dark-haired woman.

"I'm not going," the woman says. "I'm just taking you there."

"Where am I going?" Jolene amends.

"Jury's out on that till you get there."


End file.
